Strona poświęcona dyskusji
Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana. Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta '''proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, '''a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić za strony! . Bo ty było dużo rzeczy nie na temat serialu a to tylko strona związana z serialem inne rzeczy piszmy na profilach użytkownika. To ja napiszę coś związanego z serialem (o spongebobie) Lubię SpongeBoba. To jest na temat tego serialu a nie innych inne rzeczy mozesz pisac na profilu swoim lub moim.m Bo nie mówiłaś o jaki serial chodziło !!! . Bo to logiczne ze to na temat jestem franky bo na tej wiki ta strona jest !. Trochę chyba zepsuła się ta strona. tak wygląda. I dlaczego usunąłiś to co tam też npaisałęm ?1. Hej Hej Hej !!!!!!!!! . Dziś znów dali noobees zamiast jestem franky HHHeeejjj !!!!!!!!! . . . No hej Coś strasznego się stało. (Oprócz tego) Co takiego? To że nikt tu nie pisze i nie robi nieczego chyba... Zobacz se na aktywnosc na wiki jest mnostwo dzis. Aleterazniema... Po pierwsze bo moze ludzie na dworzu po drugie dzis duzo bylo uzytkownikow po trzecie jeszcze pewnie będą moze o 19-20 po czwarte może są ale tylko czytają bo to przeważnie tylko się robi na wikiach ale tu i tak dużo robi się w przeciwieństwie do wiki o spongebobie. No ja bym często wychodził na dwór jakbym mógł i prawdopodobnie to pewnie też teraz bym był. Na tej wiki duza aktywnosc od poniedzialku do od 16 do 20 ale dzis tez dobra. A dlaczego dopiero od 16 ?!?!? . Szkoła ale od jutra powinna tez byc do poludnia bo np ja juz nie mam szkoly i pewnie duzo tez nie wiec w wakacje caly tydzien od poniedzialku do piątku będzie duzo bo w weekendy zawsze wyjazdy a dlaczego na dwór nie możesz ? Co będzie "dużo też nie w wakacje " ???!. Ja też nie ide już do szkoly a w wakacje zawsze wszedzie duzo. W poniedziałek też sięchodzi doszkoły . To od szkoły zależy. A w prawie każdej szkole to zawsze chodzi się chyba też w poniedziałki. No w każdej ale w ten teraz już nie bo w środe zakonczenie roku. Ale mi chodziło o każdy poniedziałek. A pozatym w mojej szkole zakończenie roku było już dawno. Niemozliwe w kazdej szkole jest w tym samym czasie a w tym roku 19 czerwca ni chyba ze w twojej szkole tez jest liceum to wtedy tak bo maturzysci kończą szkołę pod koniec kwietnia. To do ajkiej chodzisz klasy ?!. Do 5 teraz bede do 6 i koncze w srode ale te dwa dni juz wolne bo rady a wedlug moich obliczen do końca sierpnia ta wiki może mieć nawet z 3000 stron jak by 20 dziennie było codziennie. Czyli chodzisz do 5 B ? A końca Sierpnia chyba raczej nie będzie. Dlaczego nie będzie? Bo teraz jest CZerwiec więc Raczej będzie Koniec czerwca. Ale czy chodzisz do piątej B ?!> . 5A no tak teraz koniec czerwca potem lipca i siepnia i 30 sierpnia to w porownaniu do teraz bedzie o wiele więcej stron. A do jakiej szkoły chodzisz ?!. --- Hej Ej !!!!!!!!! . Co chcesz? Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz ?!. Ja nie chodzę do szkoły mam 55 lat jestem jednym chyba z nielocznych doroslych na tej wiki. Co ?!?!? Jakim cudem to możliwe ???!!!... Zobaczyłem tu i pisałeś z jakąś winx61 to ją zapytałeś o szkołę a potem napisałes hej to ja napisalem czego chcesz bo myślałem że masz pytanie na temat serialu a co to takiego to serial dla każdego każdy ogląda co lubi. Myślałem że tak jest do 23 lat. Nieprawda może każdemu się podobać to dobry serial np jakies bajki to owszem do 23/24 ale taki serial to nie. Chodziło mi o to że myślałem że Ta Wiki jest do 22 lat. Aa ok ale no jak lubie ten serial to i lubie o nim czytać. A ten w którym są teraz codziennie te same odcinki ?!> . Sam i Cat ? Nie oglądam takich głupot ale osoba która zarządziła puszczanie codziennie tych samych odcinków jest nienormalna bo zawsze to włączam aby zobaczyć czy leci to samo. Wiem żę Sam i Cat nie bo to "głupopty" (Głównie dla dorosłych) a ja właśnie oglądam bo jest w telewizji ale dlaczego dokładnie to głupota ?I dlaczego to nienormalne że są te same odcinki ? I chodziło mi o ten srugi serial w którym teżtaktamterazjest. Bo to tylko śmieszne dla dzieci tam sobie nawzajem dokuczają biją a tu w jestem franky to wszystko takie rodzinne jest przyjacielskie i ciekawe a nie jak np w niebezpiecznym henryku ze ktos dostanie 10 kopniaków i po tym nic mu nie jest a nienormalne bo sam i cat ma w sumie 36 odcinków i ile razy można cztery te same odcinki oglądać?Bajka Harmidom też fajna chodź ten odcinek co Hila robiła psikusy i Hirek tak mocno ucierpiał to przesada ale reszta odcinków to normalna o prawdziwym życiu i bez krzywdy. Jak "nic mu nie jest" i to gdzie tak było ?!. Odcinek Sekretna wołowina gdy taka mocna przemoc była i też w kilku innych nwm dlaczego tamto ma pegi 7 a jestem framky pegi 12 jak niebezpieczny henryk jest mega brutalny. Nickelodeon z dnia na dzien coraz bardziej sie psuje. Racja już wiekszosc seriali dobrych sie konczy i juz malo zostalo nowe są słabe i tez moment się kończą henryk 5 to juz ostatni sezon harmidom na 4 sie skonczy spongebob na 12 a miedzy nami kuzynami od razu na 1 nwm dlaczego nie mogli rozwijac 15 najbardziej lubianych seriali w nieskonczonosc.Grzmotomocni Game Shalers iNocky Ricky Docky Dawn juz sie skonczyli z bajek tez wrozkowie chrzestni piekaczki i henio dziobek słabo teraz jest. Podobno Harmidom ma skończyć się na 9. He he ktoś napisał tak w komentarzu i w to wierzysz? 4 to już ostatni i bedzie słaby bo pierwsze 10 odcinków to całkiem inne bo tylko rodzina rozalki i roberta i ich perypetie taka odskocznia ale lepsze z rodziną harmidomskich.Ale i tak bardziej denerwujące od tego jest zachowanie christiana w wczorajszym odcinku serialu i w środowym i w wielu innych. No Chris jest mega denerwujący ja na miejscu scenarzystów bym go uśmiercił owszem by się płakało bo to główna postac ale nie az tak jak za innymi bohaterami bo jest niemily albo po prostu pozbył bym się go z serialu jak wtedy gdy wyjechal na Ukraine albo po prostu scenarzysci mogli go zrobic milszego no i on zbytnio z franky nie pasuje so niej Andres by pasował a do Tamary Ivan a Chris sam bo nieufny i zazdrosny no chyba że z Loli he he. A gdzie tak było napisane w komentarzu ? nie wiedziałem i tak naprawdę to wiem że nie ale nie wiem skąd wiedziałeś że do tylu są te seriale i co to znaczy że sirodowym. A pozatym nie oglądałem wczoraj odcinka znowu. Kategoria:Ważne strony